The Metahuman Who Can Control Minds
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Dinah drake is interrogating someone, but what she doesn’t now is that he’s a metahuman who cma control minds.


**This story is about a Metahuman who can control minds, and he uses his powers on Dinah. Hope you enjoy if you did please leave a review, I would really appreciate it**

Dinah was interrogating a person who was male and he had black hair and blue eyes. His name was also Peter, and he was a decently tall man. He had information that Dinah needed, what she didn't know was that he was a metahuman who could control minds.

"Now you better tell me where the gun shipment is heading she said with both her hands on the table and she even tilted as she tilted her head to left."

She really needed this information, so she could stop the bad giys from getting more power weapons. She needed to help The Green Arrow our as much as possible.

She really needed this information really bad, the villain couldn't win. Dinah was willing to do anything. To get that information, even if she had to get rid with the person she was interrogating.

"No he said shaking his head, by the way you look good in that green jacket." "Shut the hell up she said, you know what I'm getting tired of this he said angrily."

"He wasn't gonna be disrespected like this, he didn't want to use his powers but he wasn't gonna be disrespected like that."

"Your going to pay he said bawling his hand in a fist, oh what are you gonna do she said I'm really scared she said mockingly."

"You little bitch freeze I say, she freezes in place." "What the fuck why can't I move, I'm a metahuman who can control minds?"

She tried so hard to move, but failed to do so. She was so confused as to how come she couldn't move.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch, I'm in control now you understand." Fuck you Dinah said angrily, your gonna regret saying that to me."

"I then grab her hands and put her hands on her boobs." "Oh let me get my phone he says, then he takes a picture of her."

"Stop it she said, no I say you need to be punished for being such a bitch." Also your in no position to be making commands you little bitch. "I'm so sorry please don't do anything else to me, no you will be sorry when I'm done with you he say angrily.

"Then I told her to get on her knees and suck my dick, she starts sucking his dick." Now get naked I say, she gets naked and continues sucking your dick unable to stop.

"Dinah couldn't stand that she was being forced to suck his dick." "I'm cumming I say, now open your mouth and swallow my cum you cum slut."

"She swallows your cum, your sick she said wiping the cum off the leftover cum off her mouth."Shut the fuck up, and bend over the desk I say, she bends over the desk."

Then I start fucking her from behind, and I start thrusting hard into her pussy." "Please stop she begged; never I say bitchs deserve to be punished he says and keeps pounding her pussy."

"Oh fuck she said moaning fuck this feels good, I know I say smirking." I'm cumming I say as I cum in your pussy."

"Better by some birth control pills later today I say smirking, fuck you she said." "I'm getting tired of you being a bitch to me he said, no I'm sorry she said."

"Ok Now Dinah should I get you fired he says smirking, no please don't she said I need this job she said begging." "Please she said as she kept begging, she need this job so she could pay off her apartment rent."

"Then you'll tell me every little secret that you have, no secrets I say." "Ok I'm The Black Canary she said, oh really he said interesting."

"Now if you don't want your secret to get out, you will come to my apartment and fuck me he said while grinning."

"Ok she said and, then they go to his apartment, and the enter the apartment." Then I pushed her down onto the bed and ripped her clothes off.

"I love police women he says, especially ones who do what there told he said smirking."

"Dinah couldn't believe he mind controlled her, and then blackmailed her into making her fuck him. She hated not being in control, since she was used to giving orders and not taking them."

Then he takes off his clothes, then he starts fucking her with him on top of her. He starts to pound her pussy.

"Yes take my dick you cum slut I say, I'm gonna make you cum so hard I say." "Oh fuck fuck fuck me don't stop she said, oh don't worry I'm not planing on stopping he says smirking."

"He then finally cums on her pussy, oh fuck that felt good she replied." I know I say, now put on your clothes, and from now on you will be my girlfriend do you understand.

"Or what she asked, I'll tell the whole world your The Black Canary I said, and I'll get you fired From your job."

"So I'd do what I said if I were you, ok she said I'm your girlfriend now she said." "Good I say I'm your boyfriend Peter and your my hot girlfriend. Dinah He says slapping her butt, I love you he said and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back passionately.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story also poor Dinah, but admit it if you could control someone's mind you'd do the same thing lol. Also if you enjoyed please leave a review so I know if I should make a part 2.**


End file.
